Hidan's Priestess and The Miser's Little Theif
by MyMidnightShadow
Summary: This began as a role play between me and my friend and I decide to make it into a story. Do sparks fly when two new female members join the Zombie Duo or just conflict.  KakuzuXOC, HidanXOC rated M for Hidan's mouth and other things...
1. Chapter 1

**What's up readers. This story was a roleplay with me and my friend. This is also dedicated to her since she is an awsome friend and Naruto fan.**

**I don't own Naruto or Nao (who you'll find out later)**

**Enjoy. Oh and if anyone can think of a good title, I'm listening.**

* * *

><p>Hidan scowled as he impatiently waited for Kakuzu to finish counting the money from the last bounty. It had taken a month to capture the golden eyed girl and Hidan had be relieved that the chase was over since he wasn't allowed to kill her only to find out that his partner received orders from their leader to capture another, only that this time the woman is in fire country. Hidan was not very pleased that he wasn't allowed to kill this one either. He was really was looking forward to sacrificing the next one but he would have to settle with someone from the small village.<p>

One the other side of the room in a cell, the golden eyed girl threw a stone at the two men. Kakuzu had turned to leave to leave, so the stone had missed him and hit Hidan. Before anything could be said, Kakuzu began to leave. "We're leaving."

The Jashinist yelled at the girl before he turned and began complaining. The girl sneered at Hidan before turning away and glaring at the wall. Kakuzu glared at Hidan, annoyed by the complaining but continued walking. After a day of walking they finally reached the border of the land of fire. Hidan hoped that the village was nearby. As far as he knew, the person they were looking for was a priestess, was fond of wolves, and had an unique ability. After a while, the two were able to see buildings as the trees became less dense. Kakuzu then suddenly stopped and pulled out what looked like a detailed map of the village. He then pointed at the building where the girl would most likely to be found and began heading in the direction.

"Oi Kakuzu. What the fuck am I suppose to?" Hidan yelled. He wasn't expecting the village to be this big.

"Start searching." he stated without looking back at his partner. "We have until morning to find her, so stop wasting time."

"You're the one who wasted time with that bounty. We would have been dome by now." He growled.

"It was necessary." Kakuzu growled. "Now stop complaining."

"Necessary? Jashin-sama is more important than some stupid bounty." He said taking off in a different direction.

"Idiot." He muttered. Sighing in frustration Kakuzu continued on his way. He already knew who the woman was for she had a high bounty several years back. His lips twitched in a smirk as he mentally visualized Hidan being attacked by several wild dogs.

* * *

><p>Hidan continued until he spotted a woman walking with several wolves following her. He evened out his step to match the girl's as he began to follow her. She began to notice him as the wolves walking with her picked up on his chakra. She stopped and sighed, then turned with her gray eyes facing him. "It's not easy to sneak up on me. And judging on how you don't know, you're not from around here."<p>

Hidan smirked and stepped forward. He eyed the wolves with distaste. "Damn dogs." he said, "and you must be the bitch." He looked at wolves and the back at her. "The title suits you."

The pack growled as the girl kept a clam face. "you have a foul mouth.' She said as her eyes turned white when she looked at him straight in the eyes. Her jutsu allowed her to gain control of a persons body without jumping into it. When she took over his body, she kept him from moving.

"What the fuck did you do?" He yelled feeling uncomfortable, he wasn't fond of genjutsu. She walked up to him and shoved a bar of soap into him mouth.

"There you go all better." She replied with a smirk. She then noticed the pendent that he was wearing and took it into her hands. She took it from him and dangled it in front of the pack so that they could take in his sent and remember it. When Hidan began to feel her control on him slip, he spit out the bar of soap out of his mouth. "What the hell was that for?" he shouted while glaring darkly. He then notice his pendent. "Give that back."

She chuckled "You're mouth was dirty and you needed soap." She replied as she patted the leader of the pack on the head. She put the pendent in her kimono sleeve and said, "Your pendent is made out of an unique metal which I'm quite fond of. I'm sure you could get wait until I'm through with it."

Hidan's jaw dropped at the girl's bold move before he quickly changed his expression and glared. "Don't even think about messing with it! Give me the damn pendent woman!." His glared sharpened, "And I can talk how ever I fucking please!"

The woman chuckled as she picked up one of the wolf cubs and held her in her arms. She then threw another bar of soap at him, ignoring the comment as she continued to walk on. Hidan managed to dodge the soap and briskly walked up to her. Snatching her by the arm, he pulled her close enough so that their noses were touching.

"Give me my fucking pendent!" He snarled as the wolves began to growl at him.

"Say please" She asked innocently.

"Say please!" he mocked, "I'm not saying it. Now hand it over!" he demanded as he kicked one of the younger wolves.

"Oh I wouldn't kick them if I were you. The do tend to bite." She said calmly as she reached into her sleeve.

Hidan sneered and kick over another wolf. "Those dogs wont do a damn thing." He took another threatening step forward. "Give it!"

She sighed as she placed it in his hand. "Leave him. He's not worth fussing over." she said to the pack. She whistled for them to leave and then she left in a hurry because once she vanished the pendent turned into a bar of soap. Hidan stared at the bar of soap in silence. After thirty seconds past, he crushed it and began grinding his teeth in rage. "That sneaky bitch…" He growled as he threw the soap on the ground and stormed off in the direction that the woman left. "Just wait until I fucking find you.."

The girl laughed in amusement, until she saw a familiar figure standing in front of her. "There is no bounty on my head so there must be a different reason you're here Kakuzu-san." she said calmly.

"You have grown Kira." he replied.

"I'm assuming that you're here to make me the same offer that the previous two members that came by a few months ago. My answer is still no." she said putting the pendant around her neck and tucking it under her kimono. Kakuzu stared at the pendent that the woman put on and resisted the urge to scoff. He wasn't surprised by Tobi's and Deidara's failure and he had known that Hidan would fail too. He looked at Kira "

You don't have much of a choice."

"Do I? What ever you say, I'm not leaving my home." she replied crossing her arms. Kakuzu did not seem bothered by her at all. "Continue to resist and your 'home' will no longer exsist."

Kira kept her calm face though she didn't like the threat. "It's not wise to threaten me and you of all people should know that." She said but Kakuz's expression remained blank.

"My orders were to get you at all cost. What ever happens to this place will be determined by your actions. The last two that came for you may be incompetent, but they are fully capable of causing a great amount of irreversible damage."

Kira's expression was unchanged as the pack began to growl indicating that Hidan was near by. Kakuzu kept his attention on the woman as his parnter stormed over while curses under his breath. Kakuzu scowled slightly as Hidan stormed past him to get to Kira. "You! Give it back!" She smiled "I have no idea what you're talking about." she replied.

Hidan's scowl deppened. "Yes you fucking do! Now give it back damn it!" he yelled as he reached to grab her arm. When he did, one of the close wolves bit Hidan causing him to bleed. "I told you they bite." she smirked. " and I'm not giving it back. The metal that it's made from is quite valuable. It's worth a lot."

Hidan growled, glaring at the woman. "Valuable? You better not fucking pawn it off! Give. It. Here!"

Kira chuckled and took out her wallet, placing the amount of money that its worth in Kakuzu's hand before she vanished again. Kakuzu stared at the money in his hands before placing it in his pocket and turning to leave. Hidan's jaw dropped. "Stop gaping and go find her. We need to leave by the morning." His partner said as he began walking away. "That bitch is the one we have to capture? I was going to sacrifice her!"

Kakuzu stopped and looked at Hidan. "Yes. She's the one we're here for. Now get started. We don't have time to waste. Time is money." He then turned and continued walking away without a second glance. "that's all you care about. That bitch is going to pay." Hidan yelled following his partner.

"She already did." Kakuzu replied dryly.

"Who the fuck gave you permission to sell my pendent!" he yelled now wanting to kill something. Kakuzu glanced at Hidan. "If you want it back then go get it back." he stated disinterested. "Every moment you spend complaining is time that we could be using to do something else."

Hidan scowled and went up ahead cursing. The girl on the other hand was in her room at the temple, lying down. She held to pendent in the air as she smiled. "He's quite the opposite in most ways but similar in some." She said to herself as she touched the mark on her left shoulder. "This should be interesting." She said changing out of her kimono into her priestess cloths. Even though Kira is criminal, she has been staying low by helping her father out at the temple.

Meanwhile, despite carrying a large scythe, Hidan had managed to travel through the village without drawing to much attention to himself. He stopped in front of a large temple and checked to make sure no one was looking. When he saw no one he slipped inside. Hidan scawled as he navigated the building. It was large and had to many doors for his opinion. Silently, he opened any doors that seemed suspicious. After a while, he stopped in front of the last room that he needed to check. Smirking, he slid the door open slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed. I'm going to be alternating between this one and 'Lost Shadow' since I do tend to have writer's block often. I should be able to post a new chapter on both soon.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

When the door opened Hidan smirked as spotted the girl on the other side of the room alone. "I finally fucking found you." Kira threw a random objected at him in annoyance, which hit him in the face. "Do you know how to knock/" she replied crossing her arms. She had just finished dressing when the door slid opened and was glad it wasn't an seconded to soon.

"I search this fucking village for you and you throw something at me? What the hell?" he yelled.

"One, I told your friends I'm not interested and Two you came in while I was changing.!" She yelled back.

"Friends?" he scoffed as he briskly walked over to her and reached forward to grab her. "Either you come with me or I fucking drag you!"

Despite the yelling, Kira could hear foots steps coming towards her room. "Kira what's with all the racket. There are other's praying." said the man that came into the room. He froze when he saw the red clouds on Hidan's coat. "Don't look at me, its foul mouth over here." She replied calmly unfazed by the threat.

Hidan growled in annoyance at the woman. "Who the hell are you?"

"My dad." she said as she seemed to notice her father's shock. She wasn't surprise since she hadn't told him about her last encounter of with the group. Hidan stared at the shocked man and almost sneered. "What's your problem?" He said before looking back at Kira and moved to grab her again. "Come. Now."

"I told you. I'm not leaving. As much as the people hate me here, I'm needed as the priestess." she said pulling her hand away. "Kira listen to the man." her father spoke. Hidan stared bored at the man, he didn't care what the man said, just as long as it made his current mission end quickly. He then looked at Kira expectantly. Kira sighed and shrugged her shoulders as she thought of something to mess with the silver haired man. "Fine but you have to catch me first." She said as she jumped put her window. Hidan yelled out in frustration as the woman leaped out the window and while her father on the other hand was still slightly rigid in posture because of Hidan, he showed no surprise by his daughter's actions. With out hesitating, Hidan rushed out to the window after Kira. Though Kira was teasing the man, she really was worried about the safety of her father and the other's at the temple. She never had seen such fear come from the old man. Could these people really be that dangerous?

Hidan growled as he caught sight of her and on instinct reached out for his scythe. Muttering several curses, he launched the weapon directly at Kira. "Watch where you throw that" She said as she was able to dodge it easily. Hidan scowled. "You're telling me to watch it? It was suppose to hit you. Stupid! That was the point!"

Kira crossed her arms and kicked the scythe over. "I thought you weren't allowed to kill me." He growled as he watched she kick his weapon over. "I'm not but you're pushing it!" He snarled.

Her gray eyes glared at him before she turned around and took off in the direction of the forest. Only to be knocked out and captures by Kakuzu hours later. The older shinobi was annoyed by the Jashinist's inability to get the girl. Hidan had managed to call too much attention to them and the girl's father wasn't suppose to know. Turning to Hidan, Kakuzu threw the girl to him. "You carry her." Hidan scowled "Why the hell do I have to?" He yelled getting the pendant from the unconscious woman. "And who gives a fuck if her father wasn't suppose to know." he continued on now with the girl over his shoulder.

Kakuzu glared. "Because people aren't suppose to know that the Akatsuki was there. If Deidara and that idiot can manage to not call attention to themselves, why can't you do the same?" He then looked ahead. "therefore since you caused unnecessary trouble, you get to hold her."

"You try chasing the bitch for five hours straight." He growled following his partner. "Had I done it, that wouldn't have happened in the first place." Kakuzu growled, "The only thing you are capable of is not dying."

Hidan began cursing to him and began complaining as they walked to the nearest hideout. Kakuzu said nothing and ignored Hidan during the remaining hours of the day. Feeling the girl in his grasp slipping, Hidan roughly readjusted her and held the back of her legs. Feeling something grab her leg, Kira hit the source instinctively without thinking.

"Gah! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Hidan growled

"Watch were you put your hands!" she yelled back. Smirking, Hidan squeezed her thigh. "Don't think I've forgotten about the damn pendent either you little heathen."

"Stop that you pervert!" She said hitting the top of his head after he squeezed her thigh one more time. Growling, Hidan abruptly dropped Kira on the ground. "Damn! Stop hitting me!"

"You asked for it." She said calmly getting up and dusting herself off. She whistled for her wolves, who were following not that far behind, to come. Hidan twitched at the sight of the pack of animals. "So what? Now you're going to call your fucking dogs on me? What use are they?"

"They can pick up the slightest amount of chakura from miles away and they are better company." She said picking up one of the alpha's pups in her arms. "and besides I don't feed them garbage."

"Better company? Is that supposed to be an insult?" Hidan growled

"That depends on you. You didn't tell him much about me did you Kakuzu-sama." she said walking on.

"I don't have to tell him anything, just so as long as the job gets done." Kakuzu said. He then looked at both Kira and Hidan. "And the two of you need to knock it off. You're both getting one my nerves." Kira only shrugged her shoulders and kept walking. Ignoring Hidan as she played with at baby animal in her arms.

Kakuzu sighed slightly as her continued to walk on, while Hidan scoffed at Kira and the small wolf in her arms, caring very little for what Kakuzu said. Feeling bored, the woman sighed and decided to mess with the Jashinist by taking his pendent that she wore around her neck. Hidan watched her play with it and let out a low growl. He was going to get it back one way or another. Walking a little quicker so that he was walking along side her, He lashed out to grab the pendent. "Give it, Damn it." he yelled. Bursting into a Shadow clone, Kira escaped, though Kakuzu knows her to well to actually do that, Hidan cursed under his breath.

Hearing Hidan's curse. Kakuzu began to massage his temples slightly at the commotion going on behind him, He could never have a moment of peace with these two around each other. Kira enjoyed herself laughing as she relaxed in a free room at a nearby in. The owners knew her by her father and so they treated her to a free room.

"Fuck!" Hidan shouted realizing that the silver haired woman was no longer there and had taken his necklace with her. Kakuzu calmly walked off their trail and headed into a slightly different direction. Kakuzu had a good idea as to where the girl had ran off to, but Hidan had not made it easy getting there. After she ran off, Hidan spent several long minutes screaming profanities and then had the nerve to order him to stop so that he could perform some sort of 'self sacrifice and prayer' for being careless enough to lose his pendent to a girl. Since Kakuzu himself was in no rush to retrieve the woman anymore, he had decided to humor Hidan and stop, but now his patience was wearing thin. Just as Kakuzu was about to lose his temper, Hidan the suddenly decided to proceed looking for her. Seeing that he was looking in all the wrong places, Kakuzu glared at the Jashinist and began walking inside the nearest Inn. Entering the Inn, Kakuzu could hear Hidan loudly complaining about the girl who stole his necklace. He quickly found the owner of the Inn as the priest barged in from outside. After asking which room the girl was in, the owner gladly gave the room number. The older shinobi headed towards the room silently while Hidan grumbled as he followed shortly behind. "Just wait till I find you bitch…" he growled as they neared the door.

Hearing the comment, Kira opened the door and replayed right after. "I have a name you idiot."

"Like it fucking matters." he sneered as he pushed his way into the room and faced her. "Now give me the fucking pendent!" He held his hand out demanding, though only to have another random bar of soap to be shoved into his mouth as Kira walking into the bathroom and locked to door behind her. "The room is free Kakuzu-sama if you would like to stay the night."

Kakuzu gave a slight grunt of acknowledgment as he entered the room while Hidan sputtered. Wiping his mouth with a look of disgust, Hidan brutally kicked the bathroom door hard enough to rattle dangerously on its hinges. "Fuck You!" he yelled.

"Whatever" She said to herself as she rolled her eyes. She undressed and got into the tube filled with relaxing bath water. Meanwhile, Hidan stormed to the other side of the room and began searching though everything her could get a hold of. "Where the hell did she put it?" At that time Kakuzu decide to leave to find something they all could eat. (Of course at a cheap price) The smaller wolves, that weren't hunting at the time, watched Hidan from the bed as entertainment. He growled as he searched through the room, making a large mess and ignoring the wolves that were sitting on the bed. With a muttered curse, Hidan swatted at them to make them move off the bed as he began to search through it too. Not finding it, he glared at the bathroom door. By that time, she had already gotten out of the bath and began drying off.

"I know you fucking have it!" he yelled pounding on the door ever harder.

"If you break the door, your partner would be to happy if he had to pay for a new one." she replied with a sigh as her hand touched the burn mark on her left shoulder near her collar bone. Hidan was about to yell but stopped himself as he suddenly thought. Could she be a potential convert or was she just hell bent on pissing him off. Hidan stopped banging on the door and backed away so that he was sitting on the bed and watched the door, waiting for the girl to come out. When she was dressed, she left the bathroom and sat on the floor brushing her hair. She kept her usual calm face ignored at the fact that Hidan was staring at her. Kakuzu had just walked through the door with a bag full of rice balls he got at 50% off. She looked at the older man with a rather bored. "Fist you trade me in for a bounty several years back and now you travel with an idiot that cursed as if his life depends on it. I can't image why you would do such a thing or how you go on without sowing him mouth shut." she said calmly. Kakuzu sat down the bag of food in front of her before sitting on the other bed near the window. "I do it for the money. Putting up with Hidan is just a small sacrifice I have to make."

Kira glanced at Hidan then back at Kakuzu. "How's that a small sacrifice?" She asked taking a bite out of a rice ball.

"He's always complaining, he constantly wants to stop for hours to make 'sacrifices' for his religion, and overall he puts me in a bad mood." He stated.

"I can see how that would annoy you." she said as if Hidan wasn't a few feet away.

"I'm right here fuckers!" he growled. Kira chuckled knowing how easily it was to annoy him. This man was so entertaining. Hidan sneered in annoyance before turning away from Kakuzu and Kira grumbling about not having any respect. Just in that moment Kira tossed his pendent on the floor across the room. Hidan growled and shot forward to grab it while she got up and laid down on the bed. "Good idea you sleep over there." She said as she stretched out on the bed.

"Hell no! I'm not sleeping on the floor!" he yelled.

"You're not sleeping here" She protested. Kakuzu got up and left to demand that he get a separate room at no cost. Hidan sneered at Kakuzu's back as he sat on the other bed.

"Would you look at that! You made the old fucker leave." he said crossing his arms.

"I'm not the one yelling." She replied, still with her clam composer.

"And you're the one who started it all." he said as he kicked back on the bed after he took off his Akatsuki coat.

"Whatever." She said yawning and falling asleep.

"tech- damn women"

"Stupid Jashinist" she mumbled.

Hidan twitched and sat up. "eh?" He was surprised for two reasons. The first was because the girl had fallen asleep so quickly and the second was hearing Jashin's name coming from her lips. In all honesty, it left him feeling somewhat spooked and offended all at the same time. "You Bitch!" he growled. The wolves sat up and simple took interest in the two and began to wonder what to think of Hidan. He glared at the animals as he laid back down. "What? You dirty animals." he grumbled and turned over to fall asleep.


End file.
